Naruto: Apples and Cinnamon
by Karasu87
Summary: Pinkie encounters somepony new. Somepony she has never met before. Following the pranks from the new pony, her and her friends set out to... "Throw him a Party!" "Punish him!" "...to the library!" "... is that your answer to everything..." "...eep..."


**Naruto: Apples and Cinnamon**

"AH!" Was the scream that was heard all over Ponyville. A pink Earth Pony strolled through the streets. Her usual puffed up mane and tail, now lay flat. "Ah… so bored."

All her friends were to busy to play or party. Rainbow Dash busy practicing her flying, Twilight studying some new magic, A.J. working on the farm, and Rarity busy designing. She sighed. There was Fluttershy. But, she just came from there. Her shy friend was too busy playing around in her 'Jungle' of a backyard.

**Chapter 1: A Spiral Among The Elements**

Elsewhere, a young earth pony leapt into a stack of hay. He had an orange fur. A yellow mane. Blue eyes that held a hint of mischievousness. His head peeked out from the haystack just as a pop and a yell were heard. He took a quick glance behind him, and saw a yellow pony, now turned purple.

With a smirk on his muzzle, he took off from his hiding spot. The young pony ducked around a corner and slowly peeked out. Not seeing anyone following, he vanished from his spot, and appeared next to a wagon filled with apples.

Pinkie passed by the newly purple pony. She held in a giggle, but then realized. 'That wasn't me.' She glanced around, and saw everypony starring in her direction. She gave a nervous chuckle and vanished from sight. Everypony just shook their heads at the normal recurrence.

"That's the third time this week!" She whispered to herself as peaked around the corner of a building. She turned around and leaned against the wall. "Someone's framing me! But who?" A thought bubble appeared above her head. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash appeared in a police lineup. But the thought bubble popped as her eyes caught a glimpse of somepony. Somepony… she has never seen before.

Orange fur. Yellow mane. Blue eyes. An apple was in his mouth. She tried to wrack her brain for information, but kept coming up blank. She saw the pony hug the wall, and stealthily made his way past a couple of Applejack's relatives. As he turned a corner, she saw his Cutie Mark. It was a red spiral. Something clicked in her head. Somepony new. Somepony she has never befriended!

She blinked, and then vanished from her spot. And just like the earth pony, she hugged the wall, and followed behind him. She was a pony on a mission. She quickly rounded the corner, and saw the young pony dive behind a vegetable stand. She saw him place a hoof over his muzzle to stifle a chuckle. And not a second later, a pop was heard followed by a scream.

The young pony grabbed a few vegetables during the distraction, but his eyes met Pinkie's for a brief second. Then with a wink, he vanished once again. Pinkie quickly ran to the vegetable stand. She huffed, then spotted a trail of dust that was near Rarity's shop, Carousel Boutique. Behind her, she missed the sight of thousands of bubbles assaulting the ponies.

Rarity entered her store with her eyes closed, and a smile on her muzzle. Sure, she was curious about all that ruckus outside. But she just passed it off as one of Pinkie's harmless pranks. Nothing could bring her down at the moment. Nothing.

And that all came crashing down as she tripped and found herself stuck. Dare she open her eyes? She slowly opened one eye, only to be frozen in shock. Gum. Gum everywhere. She tried to move, and slowly stood on wobbly legs. But the gum quickly pulled her back down. Her eye's moved towards her purple hair, only for them to widen.

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie quickly tiptoed pass the store. She whispered, "Sorry." She saw the young pony just ahead of her. The vegetables were gone, but he now had a piece of green cloth in his mouth. He tilted his head, and met her eyes. Cerulean met cerulean. He winked at her, then vanished. Despite a strange warm feeling creeping up her cheek, she quickly hurried after the young stallion. As she rounded the corner, she didn't see any sign of him, only the shouts of her name. She sighed, then scanned the area. A smile lit up her face as she saw the person of interest strolling down the road.

She snuck up behind the young stallion. But before she got too close, a poof of smoke enveloped her target. She coughed, then quickly covered her muzzle. Once the smoke cleared, she saw her target once again. This time, he didn't have anything in his mouth. She ignored that, and crept closer. His yellow tail swished back and forth in a happy manner. She could've sword the tail glowed a faint blue, but she passed it off as a trick of the eye.

The young stallion paused in his step, and quickly turned around. Only to see nothing. His eyes scanned the area behind him. With a shrug he turned, and resumed his walking. He paused. Pinkie stood behind him, and as soon as he turned his head to the right, she leapt to the left. He quickly looked to the left. Pinkie appeared right behind him, with a smile.

And as soon as the young stallion turned around, he found himself face to face with his pursuer. "Ah!" The pony screamed as he fell on his backside.

"Hiya! I'm Pinky Pie! That was a very bad thing to do back there. They think I did that! But… it was kinda funny!" She giggled. The young pony tried to sneak away, but she spoke again. "So, what's your name? Are you new? I never seen you around. And I remember everypony!"

"Um… Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The pony greeted. He regained his smirk. He already knew four people, um, ponies. And this makes five. "New? Sorta. Been here at least a couple of weeks."

Pinkie's eyes shot open wide. "A couple of weeks! How? But… but I know everypony in ponyville!" Naruto raised a brow as she got in his face screaming to the heavens. "EVERYPONY!"

"Look at the time!" Naruto said as he spared a glance to the overhead sun. Around noon. "I'd better head back."

"Wait! I _have_ to throw you a party!" Pinkie grew a large smile. "It'll be a blast! You can meet my friends! We can meet your family! I think you'll like Dashie! And maybe A.J., but you did steal her apples… but anyway! So much to plan!"

Naruto grew a sad smile. As the pink pony babbled on, he took his leave. Pinkie paused mid-sentence as a poof of smoke enveloped them both. But as the smoke began to clear, she found no evidence of Naruto. She looked around confused, but her eyes lit up. She vowed to find him, and throw him a party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A small cave could be seen just on the outskirts of Ponyville. The cave sat on a hill, and was surrounded by forest. There was evidence on the ground that a fire was recently put out.

Naruto walked up to the cave. He smiled that he made a new friend. Several poofs appeared in front of him, and out of the smoke, were several clones of Naruto.

"Home sweet home." Naruto whispered to himself. One clone placed several vegetables into a basket. Another one dropped several spices and a small bag of flour on the ground. And one placed a small green piece of cloth in front of the real Naruto. Using his hooves, he tried to tie it around his head. Only for the cloth to glow, then get snatched from his hoof. It floated in front of him, then began to tie itself around his head.

"Have fun?" A voice echoed around the clearing. Then slowly, a familiar figure landed in front of him. She had white fur. A pair of wings. A colorful mane and tail. And a horn. She towered over him. With the cloth tied around Naruto's head, the glow vanished. "I told you, you could stay in my palace. You are a guest after all."

Naruto nodded. "I know but…"

"It's alright. I would ask how you enjoyed Ponyville…" She glanced to his clones that were trying to hide the items. "…but it seems like you do." Celestia shook her head. "I told you to make more friends. You may not like this situation, but believe me… it's for the best."

Naruto nodded again. What she said was true. This new body sure took a while to get used to. He glanced to his backside. "By the way, what does this mean?" Celestia looked to where he indicated. His Spiral mark. "It just appeared a week ago. I just got done pranking Ponyville, and as I was visiting Zecora, it just appeared. And all she did was smile!"

Celestia smiled. She expected as much, but she didn't expect it this soon. She smiled as he mumbled how he wished he was a fox instead. "Now, now." She looked his mark over. "Hmm. It means you're unpredictable." She giggled. "That prank showcased your talent of this world and your world. Combined, your cutie mark appeared."

"Could be worse, I guess." Naruto sighed.

"True." Celestia giggled. "At least it wasn't a picture of ramen that appeared."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pinkie!" Was the yell from one, Rarity, as she walked up to her friend. Her purple hair now stuck with pink gum. She glared at her friend. "My hair is just… ruined!"

"Awesome hairstyle, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she flew in and landed, just as the other girls and Spike joined them.

"What did Pinkie do this time?" Applejack said, but then got a look at Rarity. "Woah…"

"My thoughts exactly…" Rarity huffed. She felt something pull on her hair. Turning, she saw Spike and Twilight examining it.

"The elements in the gum…" Twilight watched as Spike gently plucked on the gum, but he kept getting distracted and started to brush Rarity's head.

"Do you mind?" Rarity asked. She used her magic to pick up Spike.

"Heh, heh… sorry." Spike sheepishly replied.

"As I was saying…" Twilight eyed the gum carefully. "There is a strange element in this gum. A dissolvent." She smiled. "I believe some water will dissolve it."

"Thank, Celestia!" Rarity cried.

Pinkie frowned. "It wasn't me!" Everypony stared at her. "It was this new Pony! He pranked all of Ponyville and blamed it on me! Me! Why would somepony do that?"

"Well, somepony has been stealing apples." Applejack stated. Her family has been complaining about apples just going missing, and she was itching to find out who.

"Apples. Pranks. Stuff going missing." Twilight mumbled. She glanced to Pinkie who was not her usual bubbly self right now. She smiled. "And Pinkie being framed." A lightbulb went off above her head. "To the Library!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Twilight, that's your answer for everything."

"I vote we chase down the ruckus causing vermin!" Applejack stomped her hoof. "Besides, they've been stealing _mah_ apples!"

"Shall we take a vote, then?" Rarity twitched her head. Her purple gummed filled hair bobbed a little. "My vote is obvious." She is met with a determined nod from Rainbow Dash.

"Nopony messes with mah apples!" Applejack stated.

"He may be back again. I say we wait, and plan how to catch him." Twilight said.

"I… I agree." Fluttershy replied. She did agree that Twilight was right. It is best to wait for him to appear, than to get lost trying to find him.

"You guys can wait, but we're going after that pony." Applejack stated. "Let's go."

Twilight frowned as her friends rushed off. Her plan was simple. She figured he would sneak back through Ponyville sooner or later. And it's best to keep their eyes peeled. For all they knew, he was already in town.

"Those girls…" Twilight sighed. She turned to Fluttershy who 'eep'ed'. "Let's go look around town for anything suspicious."

Fluttershy paused as a 'pop' was heard nearby. She turned, and saw a small plume of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto frowned. He had spent all morning trying to make himself some ramen. He knew he should've taken Celestia's advice. Which was to march into Ponyville, and politely ask if somepony would make it for him. He was distracted from his thoughts as a clone yelled to him.

"Hey, boss!" A clone yelled out. "Looks like we have company."

Naruto blinked as the memories came to him. How come the clones seem to get it first? He shook his head. He knew he would have to run into somebody sooner or later. He loved having friends, but being here for a few weeks. The only friends he had were Luna, Celestia, Zecora, some strange guy named Discord he only met once and a pink pony. Part of him feared they wouldn't like him, but the other part…

"Let's have a little fun." He spoke with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rarity shook her head. It was wet And the bubblegum now long gone. They made a little stop by a river. Using her magic, she brushed her hair with her trusty brush. Rainbow Dash took to the sky to be their eyes. Applejack was in front of her, with her eyes scanning around for any signs of their target. And Pinkie. Rarity's eyes glanced to the side.

Pinkie peeked out from behind a tree, then suddenly, Rarity saw her peeking out from another tree, Rarity shook her head and turned to her right, only to gasp at the sight of Pinkie in her face.

"Pinkie!" Rarity started to yell, but ended up whispering.

"Oooh!" Pinkie quickly jumped up and down. "I forgot to mention something. He introduced himself to me!" Pinkie smiled. "So, I guess that makes us friends!" She paused in mid-air. "I think."

Applejack paused, and turned to Pinkie. "Say what now? You befriended him?"

"Then what's the name of this pony?" Rarity asked. She wanted to know the name of her _victim_.

"Naruto. He's new. And I haven't thrown a party yet!" Pinkie seemed to hyperventilate. "So much to plan! So little time!"

"Naruto? What kinda name is that suppose to be?" Rainbow Dash landed next to Applejack. "I didn't see a single thing up there."

"Applejack. Are you sure he's even in this forest?" Rarity asked. "He could be any—" She quickly leapt to the side as she came close to falling in a small puddle. Which is weird. It hasn't rained in awhile. And that is the only wet spot that she noticed. "As I was saying, he could be anywhere. Even in Ponyville."

As the girls kept walking, a pair of eyes watched from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight took off down the road. A few minutes ago, she spotted the culprit as he rigged a flour bag to explode. And explode it did. Behind her, many ponies were now white as a sheet. Her brief glance behind her cost her, as the pony vanished.

"Where…" She started, but then pony reappeared directly in front of her. Her eyes saw a rope nearby. Her horn glowed. The rope flew towards her target. With a knowing smile, she forced the rope to wrap around his feet. But what she didn't expect was for the pony to explode into a plume of smoke once he fell on his face. "What…"

She glanced around for any signs of the pony. Then her eyes caught sight of him. He was running towards her at full speed. He had a smile, and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. With a wink, the pony leapt over her. But before she could react or pursue him, a light yellow blur struck her.

Twilight blinked. Everything was blurry, then slowly started to clear. And when it did, she jumped up as she saw Fluttershy in her face.

"I'm so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Fluttersly spewed out apology after apology. "I s-saw a strange pony a few minutes ago, and, um, I flew after him."

"A few minutes ago…" Twilight whispered. "But I was chasing him too." She looked up, only to see three identical ponies. "What…" She shook her head. "At least they aren't clones of Pinkie…" Fluttershy just nodded. "A changeling, perhaps?" Twilight quickly shook that thought. They usually took the forms of somepony they new.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the forest, the four girls continue their search. Pinkie was jumping around, while telling the girls of the party she was planning. Applejack shared a glance with Rainbow Dash, who was combing the forest from the air. And Rarity, was starting to become paranoid. It seems everywhere she stepped, a muddy puddle awaits.

Applejack suddenly paused, which caused Pinkie to bump into her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a shimmer. Squinting her eyes to the spot, she saw a shadowy figure.

"Aha! I gotcha now!" Applejack yelled, then charged through the forest. As she approached the figure, she dove. Only for the figure to vanish in a poof of smoke. She landed, then slid on the dirt.

"Did you get him?" Rarity asked as she and the others came up on the scene. But all they saw was their friend covered in dirt.

Applejack stood up on wobbly legs. "He got lucky." She spat out a glob of dirt. "He ain't getting away a second time!"

"There!" Both girls looked up, and saw RD pointing towards something, then she swooped down. Rainbow Dash grinned as she bore down on the running figure. "Oh, no you don't!" With one last flap of her wings, she struck her target. As they rolled to a stop, RD gripped the figure to make sure he didn't escape. "Haha! I got you!"

Rarity and Applejack rushed to where RD was, only to see her sitting on a figure. Her hooves wrapped against the pony. The figure was clouded in the shadow of the trees. Rarity smiled at finally capturing the fugitive. That is, until RD moved and the figure hit the light. She gasped, while Applejack slapped her face with a hoof.

RD's smile faded once she opened her eyes and saw the figure. "How…?"

"Hiya!" Pinkie exclaimed. RD let her up, but the confusion was still evident.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked towards her friends, then back to Pinkie. "But I saw yellow hair, not pink."

"Well, I was just walking around looking for my new friend, then POOF!" Pinkie giggled. "Next thing I know, you flew into me! It was awesome! I felt this pull on my body, and it felt like I was flying!" She bounced up and down. "I can't wait to do that again!"

"I'm startin' to think Pinkie was the culprit all along." Applejack said. But as she looked around, she spotted a figure in the distance. But just like that, the figure vanished. She could see yellow hair. With a burst of speed, she pursued the figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get him!" Twilight's horn glowed, and a beam shot out. It wrapped around the figure, but like before, he vanished in a poof of smoke. Nearby, she saw Fluttershy gasping for breath. She looked around, and saw one of the figures running towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got ya!" Applejack stated as the figure stopped in his tracks. She now had him trapped against a wall of tightly knitted trees. She stalked forward, but paused. The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Dash?" She blinked, then looked behind her as her friends caught up.

"What?" RD paused as she saw herself standing before herself. "But I'm right here."

"Whoa…" The group turned towards the voice. Only to see another RD. But this one flew around them, then landed. "Am I seeing things?"

"Oh, my. I don't know what's worse…" Rarity said. "…the Pinkie Pie clones, or two more Rainbow Dash's."

The RD next to Applejack smirked, then vanished along with the RD in front of them. The remaining RD spoke up after a moment. "Changelings?"

"I don't believe so." Rarity spoke. "These have a… calmer feel than the Changelings. It must be our 'friend'."

"How do we know you're the real Dash?" Applejack asked.

RD smiled, then took off into the air. "Let's see a fake…" She zoomed straight to a nearby cloud, then swirled around it. "…do this!" After a few moments, she zipped back to her friends. In the sky, was a cloud that had RD's likeness sculpted on it.

"You're Rainbow Dash, alright." Applejack looked around. Only to realize they were missing somepony. "Where's Pinkie?" Rarity and RD looked around. A.J's ears twitched as she picked up a few tree branches breaking.

Somewhere nearby, Twilight and Fluttershy were in hot pursuit. The figure ran into the forest. She kept trying to zap him with her magic, but he was as fast as Rainbow Dash was in the air. The pony leapt up, bounced off a tree and vanished into the woods. She shared a glance with Fluttershy.

But before anything can be said, an orange figure tackled Twilight, while a rainbow blur flew into Fluttershy.

"Ain't getting away a third time!" Applejack pinned Twilight to the ground. Next to them, Dash had Fluttershy pinned.

"Twilight? Fluttershy?" Rarity said once she entered the scene. She carefully stepped over another puddle. "What are you two doing here?"

"You're that darn pony in disguise again!" A.J. got into Twilight's face. "Ain't ya?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Twilight's horn glowed, then gently, A.J. was lifted off of her. "We saw him in town, and chased him into the woods."

"Oh, yeah? We saw him too!" Rainbow Dash growled. Only to find herself being lifted off of Fluttershy. "Fine! We know you're you! But how do we know Fluttershy is Fluttershy?" Dash got into the said girl's face, only to get an 'eep'.

"Happy now?" Twilight asked. Her eyes caught somepony peeking from a nearby tree. Recognizing him, she fired a bolt from her horn, only for the pony to run out his hiding place.

"After 'em!" Applejack took off after the figure. Her friends right on her tail.

"Where's Pinkie?" Twilight asked Rarity.

"No idea. Probably got lost… again." Rarity replied. But something flew past her, and she finally stepped in a muddy puddle. "Ah!" She waved the hoof back and forth. Mud slung everywhere. Several splotches of mud splashed on Twilight's face.

"It's just mud, Rarity." Applejack told her, but paused as Fluttershy leapt in front of her.

"Wait!" Fluttershy screamed. Then, quickly clamped her mouth shut. The mysterious pony stopped, and slowly turned around. They finally got a full look of him. He had on a smirk. And a green cloth around his head. "You need to come back to Ponyville and apologize for what you did!" She seemed to blush. "Um, maybe… if that's okay…"

"Yes, you ruffian!" Rarity yelled out. She waved a muddy hoof at the pony. "You mussed up my hair! And I just got it the way I like it. My clothing too!"

"When I get my hoof on you, I'm gonna buck you into next week!" Applejack started to stalk forward.

"Woah…" They heard the figure speak. He had a lopsided smirk on his face. And they noticed that his Cutie Mark looked similar to Zecora's. "Talk about deja vu…" His lopsided smirk seemed to get larger. "Let me guess. You're Applejack? Really nice to meet a cute pony such as yourself."

Applejack paused at the _cute_ comment, then shook her head. She knew he was just trying to get under her skin. He was almost like a mix of a changeling and a creature of Darkness. Confusing them. Playing them against each other. Toying with them. But, what if he meant what he said.

"Cretin!" Rarity marched forward. "You will pay off what you did to my store… and hair! And what have you done with Pinkie?"

"Relax. Don't get your pretty little hindquarters in a twist." The figure winked. But Rarity only raised her head higher. "As for your pink friend, she's right behind me."

The girls heard a 'SQUEE!' nearby. Each of the girls grew worried. Thoughts of what could be happening entered their minds.

"The poor dear. Pinkie must be getting tortured!" Rarity grew a dramatic look, which only made the girls even more worried. Her eyes got all big and watery. Naruto gained a large sweatdrop. "Or even worse…"

"W-worse…?" Fluttershy whispered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean anypony any harm. The gum dissolves in water. And your pink friend is safe and sound. And… and… and you're not listening…" He sighed. He heard the girls mention all kinds of stuff. Pinkie being ticked to death. Fed to a Chupacabre or a Giant Mutant Cockatrice. Being fed with goodies to fatten her up, so he could eat her. "What kind of world did I get trapped in?"

He sweat-dropped when they turned to him, then charged. Or flew as Rainbow Dash just did. He braced himself for the impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bursting through the foliage, the five girls entered a clearing. They lay sprawled in a pony-pile. No sign of that other pony. Twilight was the first to get up, followed by Applejack. But as they got a good look around, they came to an unusual sight. Several clones of that pony were doing all kinds of stuff. From practicing bucking, to some trying to run up trees.

"Look…" Fluttershy whispered. And when they got a look at what Fluttershy saw, their eyes widened. Fluttershy covered a nearby bunnies eyes.

Near the cave, Pinkie Pie and Naruto lay down on a blanket. Pies and more pies were scattered everywhere. Naruto took a bite of it with a smile. How long had it been since he last had a piece of dessert?

"So, then Dash was like, 'Bring it on!'." They heard Pinkie yell in a Rainbow Dash voice. Nearby, Dash frowned. "Ooh, maybe I should tell you some of my stories of Applejack!"

"Yes, we would _love_ to hear them." Applejack stepped forward. Naruto sweated as the memory of the clone came to him. "And you… you have some explaining to do."

None of them noticed that a pair of eyes watched from the shadows with a smile.

Naruto stood up with a stretch. But his eyes secretly scanned the area for an escape route. "Sorry about my clone. Some of them tend to… develop their own personalities."

"Not that! You been stealin' mah apples!" Applejack stepped forward, but Twilight brushed past her. "We of the Apple family do not take too kinda to that."

"Hey!" Pinkie jumped up from her spot. "He's been living here alone… with no one to throw him a party."

"It's alright, Pinkie, I'm kinda use to that." Naruto spoke. "I'm used to isolation, but I did feel the urge to enter Ponyville. Only that, my old urge to prank returned."

"So, all by yourself? No family, or friends?" Rarity spoke as she got a better look at the person. For a brief moment, she forgot about that gum prank. "That explains your coat. It's plain ghastly. And your mane…"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "There is a lake near…"

"So, your clone was right? You didn't mean any harm?" Fluttershy spoke, then quickly looked down.

"From what Pinkie told me, we use the same stuff in our pranks. So nothing is harmed." Pinkie quickly nodded her head.

"And the clones?" Twilight asked. While the others were talking to the pony, she had started examining the clones. "How did you do this without a horn?"

Naruto's tail twitched, then glowed. After a moment, a small twister burst to life. The twister was small, but as it swept over Pinkie, it lifted her up. She smiled as it twirled her around. The girls watched as a smile lit up both Pinkie's and Naruto's faces.

"Magic without a horn?" Dash whispered. She watched as Pinkie flew higher and higher, and then the twister vanished. As Pinkie fell, a sudden updraft slowed Pinkie's descent.

"Amazing…" Rarity whispered. "But, my dear, your clones changed their appearance as well."

Naruto's tail glowed. And instead of a burst of wind, or a clone. His orange fur turned light grayish raspberry. His yellow hair turned raspberry pink. Even his Cutie Mark changed. They gasped as a perfect Pinkie Pie clone stood before them. The Pinkie clone bobbed around them like a rabbit. And the real Pinkie Pie quickly joined in.

"Woah…" was the only thing to escape Twilight.

"Glad we found him, and not some evildoer." Dash turned to Rarity. "Can you imagine what would happen?"

"Alright, alright. That's all swell and dandy, but it ain't helping what I came here for." Applejack said as both Pinkie's bobbed around her.

"And please…" Dash hoof-slapped her face. "…never disguise yourself as Pinkie again.."

Both Pinkie's paused in mid-air. "Why?" Both asked at the same time, followed by a giggle.

"You're going to pay for everything you stole." Rarity started. The Pinkie's froze once again. "And we have an idea about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes widened. Apple tree upon apple tree lay before him. Near him stood the big brother of Applejack. Big McIntosh. He became somewhat friends with him, even if they just met a few minutes ago. He oddly reminded him of someone from back home. But who?

"That's a lot of apples." He turned to Big McIntosh. He looked to the 20 baskets next to them. They were sitting on a wagon, so it was easier to move. "I-I have to fill up _all_ of these."

"Eeyup." Was Big McIntosh's simple response. "Don't worry. It's a lot easier than it sounds. Guess Applejack likes you." Big Mac looked up at the clouds. "It could've been a hundred baskets."

Naruto sweated. Big Mac decided to stay and watch. Naruto walked to the nearest tree. He turned around, then bucked. He glanced back, only to see the apples haven't moved any.

Applejack walked up the hill towards her big brother. It had big over ten minutes, and she wanted to see his progress. "Still on the first tree?"

"Eeyup."

Naruto bucked again. Nothing happened, then an apple struck his head. Despite the growing bump, he smiled at his progress. Then he looked upwards, only to see at least 20 other apples, each swinging back and forth. His eyes grew wide as gravity pulled each down.

Applejack giggled. She was surprised he hadn't used his clones to help. But, she guessed he really did feel bad and wanted to truly make up for it. She did fear what Rarity had in store for him, but it couldn't be that bad.

Naruto lay under a pile of apples. He peeked his head out, and spat out an apple. He saw that the tree was now void of apples. "Take that you darn dirty tree!"

"He is kinda funny." Applejack said. She and Big Mac watched as Naruto quickly rushed to the next tree, and bucked.

"Eeyup."

A few hours of bucking later, Naruto found himself in Rarity's store. The Carousel Boutique. He had been wondering what he would do to pay back what he did to Rarity, and about what he stole. But, he never though this of all things would happen.

Naruto frowned. His eyes set in a deadpan look. His orange fur literally had sparkles with how clean it was. His yellow mane was brushed back, but still held his natural spikes. But, he now had on a white saddle with rubies on the edge.

Rarity walked over to Naruto. She had on her glasses. Naruto saw that she was sewing something. And then he felt a hat being placed on his head. _At least it isn't dresses. Ino already put me through enough of that._ Naruto thought with an internal groan.

"Now… time for the special dresses I designed for the girls." Naruto groaned, but kept his ears open as Rarity told the story about the time she was captured by dark creatures from the moon, and turned into a nightmarish queen. It sounded farfetched, but he believed it. After all, he's been through farfetched scenarios more times than he could count.

* * *

AN:

Blame Fan of Fanfics for this. Totally his fault I wrote this! But, if anyone wants me to, I can work on a Naruto/Luna/Zecora story I had planned way before this.


End file.
